


Alcohol and Avatars

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: "Did you just throw CONCRETE at my HEAD?!"
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Alcohol and Avatars

Asami furrowed her lip, mindlessly shaking her foot as she stared down at the papers in front of her. The modifications just weren’t making sense to her. Sure, using a lighter material for the hummingbird mecha suits made sense. And, yes, larger wings for better maneuverability and flight was also a good idea. But how…?

It was the ringing of the phone that interrupted her thought process, hand grabbing the device as she repeated the same old line. “Asami Sato of Future Industries, how may I help you?”

“Asami- Thank god.”

Asami’s eyebrows furrowed. “Chief Beifong? Is everything okay?”

The woman on the other end let out an exasperated sigh. “No, everything is not ‘OK’. How soon can you get to Bolin’s new house?”

Asami was confused. “Pretty quick… Why…?”

“Because. The mover-star decided to throw a party at his new big house and now your girlfriend is blowing things up. I can’t in good faith send my officers in; you might be the only one she’ll listen to.”

“..She’s _what?_ ”

-

Korra grinned, closing her eyes and taking another drink of the beer in her hand. As soon as the can was thrown in the air, Korra swung her leg, more than a few icicles stabbing into it. The party cheered. She opened her eyes, taking yet another sip of the fermented liquid. Before long, another can made its way into the air. A flick of the wrist and it was smashed between two rocks of the same size. Another roar of approval. A beer can. Korra grabbed at the air, squeezing. The can condensed. 

Bolin glanced nervously over his shoulder. “Uh, Korra, do you think you can maybe tone it down a small bit…?”

Korra shrugged, a wave of fire burning the plastic cup that had just been thrown into a gooey mess. “It’s a party. I’m entertaining.”

“Well- you see- it’s just that-” “-We think you’ve had enough to drink, and you should go home.” Mako interrupted his brother, hand reaching out and taking the bottle in Korra’s hand. 

Korra narrowed her eyes, aggressively grabbing the bottle back. “What made you think that?”

Mako rubbed his eyebrows, ignoring the nervous glance from his brother. “Korra, I’m surprised you’re even standing right now. You’ve consumed enough alcohol to make five people wasted; let alone just you.”

Korra glared at the man. “What’s wrong with a little liquid courage?” Her arms outstretched in gesture, head turning as a gust of wind blew off the chandelier her hand had been pointing at. Oops.

Mako shook his head, grabbing the bottle again. “That’s it. I can’t let you drink anymore. I’m taking you home.” Korra grabbed for the bottle, gritting her teeth when the man refused to let go. She squeezed, pulling the bottle towards her, only for the bottle to break in her and Mako’s hands. “Korra-!” The man yelped, grabbing at his palm when it cut his skin. 

Korra simply glared at the boy’s hand, ignoring the blood seeping from her own palm, raising her hand. Bolin turned, watching as a liquid filled bottle flew over to the girls hand. The metal cap crunched together, Korra tilting her head back and taking another swig of alcohol. “I’m not done.” She ran her tongue over her teeth, turning and gesturing with wide arms to the party that was still raging. “We’re not done, are we?!” The crowd cheered back, arms raising with her. 

Bolin watched his brother, Mako shaking his head at the boy. “I’m fine,” he assured, letting go of his palm. He walked in front of Korra, throwing his good arm in the air and letting a burst of flames escape. There was a collective gasp, the crowd ducking to avoid the flames. He gave the crowd a look over, before speaking his order. “Get out.”

Korra turned to Mako as they fled, eyes narrowed.”What the hell?!”

Mako shrugged. “If you won’t leave, the party has to leave you!”

Korra walked forwards, shoving the boy by the shoulder. “What, you think because you’re some big bold cop now you have the right to tell me what to do?!” She shoved him again, Mako tripping over his own feet and falling on his backside. Korra shoved her finger down at him. “I don’t think so. You’re still just Mako.” Mako backed up, staring at the now towering girl above him as she followed his retreat. “The same Mako that I could burn in my sleep. Mind your wo-” Korra was cut off as a slab of reinforced concrete smacked her in the back of the head, bottle dropping from her hand and eyes closing as she cocked her jaw.

Bolin sheepishly backed up, arms in a bending stance. “Leave Mako alone, Korra. He’s just looking out for you,” He tightened his stance when the girl turned to him, heart plummeting into his stomach when the girl opened her eyes to reveal they were white.

“Did you just throw _concrete_ at my _head?!_ ”

Bolin raised his hands in surrender, eyes going wide. Uh oh. “Uh- No- Not me- Must’ve been- Some other- Uh- Earthbender-” He watched as two large pieces of floor cracked, circling Korra as she took steps towards the boy. “Uh-” Bolin glanced over his shoulder, grabbing another beer and holding it out to her. “Here! I’ll tell everyone to come back in, and, the party can continue-”When Korra didn’t back down, he gulped. “Y’know what, you can have the whole cooler! I didn’t even like that cooler anyways! Don’t even worry about bringing it back! Consider it an Avatar appreciation gift-?” He pleaded, closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

“Hey!”

Korra turned around when Mako yelled, raising the slabs of concrete, only to be kicked back a few feet when the boy swung his leg and sent flames her way. Bolin stared wide eyed at his brother, quickly moving over and standing at his side. The two assumed their bending stances, Mako nodding to the door. “You can just go home, Korra! We don’t have to do this.”

Korra picked herself off the floor, fists clenching at her sides as she cracked her neck. “Yeah, we do."

Mako gave Bolin a glance, turning his attention back to Korra, waiting to see if she would actually attack. His attention was short lived however, the slab of floor beneath him and Bolin uprooting, slamming the two into the ceiling. He groaned, crawling to his knees, only to widen his eyes when a gust of wind was thrown at him, throwing him back into the wall. He couldn’t see Bolin anymore, instead struggling to his feet as Korra approached him. She swung her fist, Mako dodging it and grabbing the next punch she threw. Instead, she slammed her head against his, Mako recoiling in pain only to watch as Korra threw another punch, fire erupting out of her elbow and propelling her fist. The punch hit him with such a force that he was sent through the wall behind him, dust filling the area around. Korra took another step forwards, only for a wall of earth to build in front of her. 

Bolin glared at her now, sending two blocks of earth her way as she turned towards him. Both blocks broke upon contact with her fist. Her hand raised, bottles of alcohol one by one being thrown in Bolin’s direction, smashing against the wall behind him. Korra built up a slab of earth, jumping off and gritting her teeth as she swung a fist in Bolin’s direction. Bolin ducked, Korra’s fist going through the wall. White eyes turned towards him, Korra struggling to free her hand from the wall, only to feel the earth reach up and grab her from the ankles down. She glanced to her feet, only for the wall to reach out and grab her free hand. Bolin lowered his stance, moving to run after his brother, a disc of ice flying by his face.

Bolin skidded to a stop, turning to look at Korra with crazed eyes, ducking as another disc cut off the top point of his hair. Korra finished with the water from the fountain, instead crumbling the rock that kept her trapped. Bolin turned and built a wall as a chunk of the other wall extended in his direction, paying no attention to the floor beneath him as it lifted. Instead, he nearly lost his balance, Korra shoving the earth up and through the ceiling with Bolin on top of it. 

Mako appeared behind her, Korra turning to face him. He held onto his side, gritting his teeth as he extended his arm forwards. His pointer finger and middle finger extended from his palm, the rest closing in, a shot of lightning flowing from his body. Korra grabbed the lightning with her own fingers, redirecting it to another chandelier next to the hole where she had sent Bolin moments before. The chandelier flashed brightly, before exploding and raining sparks and darkness on the two. Mako’s eyes widened in shock. When had Korra learned to do that?!

Korra’s own hand extended the same way Mako’s had, Mako preparing for his own burst of lightning, when Bolin jumped down from the roof. Korra turned, Bolin’s hands slamming into the floor as a wave of lava rippled in Korra’s direction. Mako used Korra’s being distracted to kick her in the side, sending her into the wall. A cloud of dust exploded, the wall with several chunks missing already giving way and collapsing on top of the Avatar. Mako and Bolin shared a glance, a silent worry for the girl in the back of their heads.

This worry was short lived however, a hand sticking out of the rubble, a body soon pulling itself out. The boys readied to continue fighting, Korra narrowing her eyes. Mako’s stance faltered as literal fire breathed out her nose, Korra’s being physically tensing before her arms extended. Mako furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Korra’s hand’s shifting to a marionette type form he had seen before. By the time his eyes widened in realization, a scream left his throat as his neck bent sideways, arms curling at his sides. He couldn’t turn his head to see Bolin, but could only imagine the same was happening to him from the grunts of pain he was hearing. Korra’s gaze hardened, fingers moving, a scream of pain leaving the lips of both brothers. Mako felt himself lift into the air, his own blood betraying him, head bending backwards. He gave up fighting, eyes glancing at the full moon through the Bolin sized hole in the ceiling. He felt something snap inside him, a scream lurching from his vocal chords, fear in his eyes as his head was snapped back to looking at Korra.

_“Korra!”_

White eyes turned to the doorway, Mako and Bolin collapsing to the floor as Korra’s eyes turned back to the oceanic blue that Asami loved so much. The name escaped her lips like a breath of air, Korra forgetting about the two behind her and taking a step towards her lover. “Asami…”

Asami took a step forward, shaking her head. “What are you doing…?”

Korra turned behind her, neutral expression turning into a frown at the boys beat up on the floor. She looked at the collapsed wall, then the large hole in the ceiling with cracks spreading like rivers from it. She glanced down at her hands, blood and dust soaking her one palm, genuine concern knitting into her eyebrows as her eyes teared. “I… Uh… I don’t- I don’t know…”

When Korra looked back to her with broken eyes, tears threatening to spill, Asami frowned and approached the girl. She wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, turning her so her head would be looking at the wall where her fist had been trapped instead of the utterly destroyed house as sobs began to wrack her body. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami noticed the metal benders approaching the door with Chief Beifong in lead. She quickly widened her eyes, one of her hands motioning them to stop as she discreetly shook her head. She glanced to the fountain, nodding at it, and swirling her finger. 

Lin nodded in understanding. She would have Kya at the new and newly-destroyed residence in minutes. 

Asami tightened her grip on Korra as the girls knees gave, holding her body and kneeling onto the floor as the girls body shook. She glanced over Korra’s back, taking note as Mako attempted to stand, arms giving out as he laid back down. She could see Bolin behind him, exhausted, but his hand was twitching. They were alive, at least. 

“It’s okay, Korra… It’s all gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note: I wrote part of this based on the fight scene in Tony's house in Iron Man 2.


End file.
